


A Lesson in Love (Law X Reader X Doflamingo)

by Nemuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuu/pseuds/Nemuu
Summary: What happens when a bet with Doflamingo goes horribly wrong for Law? Kinky three-way smut, that's what.One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.





	1. A Lesson in Love

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

The only sound you could hear was your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

You sat at a table in a quaint cafe, your friends making cheerful conversation around you as you all sipped on iced beverages to beat the sweltering summer heat. It was supposed to be a fun day out on the town, but despite the light-hearted atmosphere around you, you couldn’t suppress the apprehension that threatened to burst from your chest.

Noticing your fingers tighten around your drink, the dark-haired man beside you spoke. “Are you okay, (Name)-ya?”

The concern was evident in his voice and you gave him a tight smile. “I’m alright, Law. Thanks for asking.”

The way his brow furrowed told you he didn’t believe you, but he didn’t try to push it further. “...Tell me if you don’t feel well, okay?” he said, placing a gentle hand on your wrist.

Your entire body shivered at his touch, your breath catching in your throat. Seeing this, the corner of his mouth twitched into a frown and he looked you straight in the eyes.

You could see a gleam of guilt in his.

“You don’t have to push yourself.”

You shook your head. “I’m not pushing myse -- “

Your sentence was cut short as you let out a gasp. Your body tensed before you fell against his shoulder and you grit your teeth.

“(Name)?” one of your friends asked with concern. “Are you alright?”

Unable to answer, you hid your face behind Law’s shoulder, one hand grasping his shirt desperately.

She shot a worried glance at Law who gently took your drink from your hand before holding you against his chest. He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It seems like (Name)-ya isn’t feeling well. Would it be alright if we left it here for today?”

He looked to the rest of your friends, who all nodded with worried approval, before gathering up your belongings and lifting you into his arms. “I hope you can find another time to get together again. Preferably when she’s feeling a little better.”

“Well, if she’s with you, we won’t have to worry too much about her. Just make sure to contact us when she’s feeling alright, okay?”

He gave her a small nod before he whisked you away, walking out the door of the cafe. He only took a few steps before a car pulled up to the side of the road and came to a stop before you.

Law clicked his tongue as the window rolled down.

“Doflamingo,” he hissed, face twisting in obvious disgust. “What do you want?”

An amused grin spread on the other man’s lips. “Fufufu...I would think you’d know what I’m here for, Law,” he almost sang. “After all, it’s not like you to forget about our little  _bet_.”

You could feel Doflamingo’s eyes on you as he said that last word, the hot pink remote he held in his hand making your face flush. One long finger slid along the dial before he turned it slowly and deliberately, watching you intently from behind his sunglasses.

The vibrations intensified inside you and a moan threatened to bubble from your throat, but you stifled it, burying your face in the crook of Law’s neck as you squirmed in his arms.

His hold on you tightened as he glared at Doflamingo. “You bastard…”

Doflamingo’s grin grew. “Fufufu, you only have yourself to blame for this, Law. Nobody told you to make bets you would end up regretting.”

Law bit his lip.

It was true.

A few nights ago, Law had, by some alcohol-induced stupor, made a bet with Doflamingo. Now that he was sober, it was immensely obvious how stupid it had been -- and how utterly reckless it was, especially given his loss.

His wager?

The right for Doflamingo to do whatever he wanted to you for an entire day.

He didn’t know what had possessed him for him to make such an irresponsible decision -- or why you hadn’t objected when he brought it up.

...at least, he wanted to think he didn’t know why.

But seeing the faint glimmer of excitement that flitted through your eyes when he told you, he knew.

He knew that somewhere inside you, you were  _attracted_  to the man named Doflamingo and the notion of being at his mercy stirred up something from within.

The way you trembled in his arms under Doflamingo’s gaze was proof of it.

“...what do you want us to do?”

Doflamingo chuckled. “ _Us?_ ” he parroted, amusement thick in his voice. “I wasn’t aware you came as part of the deal, Law.”

“I don’t,” Law snarled, “but I’m not leaving (Name)-ya with you. Especially not alone.”

“Fufufu. Suit yourself.” With a flick of his fingers, the door in front of you opened and Doflamingo leaned back in his seat. “Get in,” he commanded, “or would you rather I ravish your girlfriend in front of everyone on this street?”

\---

You were reaching your limit as the car pulled into the underground garage of Doflamingo’s private estate.

Sweat slicked your brow as you clung to Law’s shirt. Doflamingo had, when he pulled up earlier, set the vibrator’s intensity to maximum and left it there since.

The entire car ride had been sweet but agonizing torture and Law’s helpless gaze had been set on you the whole time, your feverish body wrapped in his protective hold.

“It’ll be over soon, (Name)-ya,” he had assured you with a weak smile, but it sounded more like he was saying it to himself than to you.

Law’s hold on you tightened as the door beside him popped open and an amused Doflamingo peered in. “Ready to go?” he snickered. “I can give you a hand if you need it.”

“...I’ll pass,” Law snarled, eyes narrowing as he pushed him away and got out of the car.

He turned to you as soon as he was out, arms outstretched for you to hold. You were about to grab onto him when Doflamingo intervened.

“Not so fast, Law,” he said, a firm hand holding back Law’s. “I think I’ll have her walk by herself.”

“You want me to leave her like this when she can barely stand?”

“If needed, she can lean on me, but  _you_  aren’t allowed to help,” he stated with a smirk. “After all, you  _are_  the reason she’s in this situation in the first place.”

Law clicked his tongue and reluctantly withdrew while Doflamingo smoothly took his place, offering you his hand with a grin.

You took it hesitantly, carefully placing one foot on the ground. As soon as you were standing, you couldn’t suppress the shivers that ran through your body. You were hypersensitive to every sensation of your clothes rubbing against your body, the pooling heat between your legs only making everything worse.

A part of you was sure you had soaked yourself right through your clothing and you blushed at the thought, peering up at Doflamingo to see if you could find any sign that he had noticed how wet you were.

He only met your gaze with a growing smirk. Without a word, he pulled you flush against him, wrapping one arm around your waist. “What’s wrong?” he purred, leaning down so his hot breath fanned over your ear. “Looking at me like that...are you that eager to get started?”

The smug glance he sent Law’s way went unnoticed by you, too preoccupied with the chills rolling over your skin, but had a clear effect on Law.

Doflamingo’s hand tightened on your waist and you tensed against his touch. His hand wandered lower and lower, fingers brushing against the area between your thigh and butt when --

“Doflamingo,” Law interrupted, his glare saying much more about how he was feeling than his tone. “You brought us here for a reason, didn’t you? The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can leave.”

“Fufufu, always the impatient one, aren’t you, Law? But no matter...” He stood straight, loosening his grasp. “...we’ll see how that impatience fares in a little while.”

Before Law could make sense of his statement, he spun you on your heels and his hand came to rest on the small of your back.

“Come, my dear. It’s about time I gave you a lesson in the ways of  _love_.”

\---  


“Doflamingo, you bastard!”

The chains around Law’s limbs rang as he struggled against them from his place against the wall. His movements had been restricted as soon as he entered the room -- first by Doflamingo’s strings, then by the shackles.

Clearly, Doflamingo had been expecting Law’s presence -- or he simply had shackles sitting around at all times.

Given how there were various other... _tools_  displayed around the room, it was obvious to everyone who ever entered that it was the latter.

Law was chained a short distance away from the bed which sat in the middle of the room, the four-poster taking up a sizeable portion of the available space despite there being so much of it. It made sense when you considered how big Doflamingo was, but there were obviously other reasons for the bed being so much larger than he needed it to be.

One of the reasons being what you were there for today. You sat at the foot of the bed with Doflamingo, the man’s smirk ever-growing as he held you in his lap, chest pressed against your back.

“Fufufu. It’s useless, Law. You won’t be getting them off any time soon...and speaking of getting things off…” His gaze turned to you from behind his sunglasses. “I think it’s about time you shed  _your_ restrictions,” he said lowly. “After all, you’ve had them on long enough, haven’t you?” He trailed one large hand up your thigh. “And we can’t do anything about your  _itch_  while they’re on.”

He turned you around before lifting you from his lap easily, his hands resting on your hips to help keep you standing. His thumbs slipped under the bottom of your shirt and traced slow circles on your hip bones.

“Well, my dear?” he purred, his gaze hot. “Why don’t you give your boyfriend and I a little show?”

 

You glanced over at Law, swallowing thickly as your gaze met his. You could feel your breath quickening in anticipation -- you were so wet you could swear you could hear it as you shifted where you stood and the way he looked at you only made it worse.

Gaze locked with his, your hands slowly made their way to the hem of your shirt, fingers slipping under the fabric and lifting it higher and higher, exposing new slivers of skin with each passing second. It didn’t take long for it to finally be lifted over your head and your bra to be shed, your naked torso exposed to them both.  
  
Doflamingo hummed in appreciation.

Law swallowed hard.

You licked your lips as you watched his adam’s apple bob in his throat.

“Fufufu...it seems you’ve been well-loved,” Doflamingo mused aloud, his fingers running along the medley of hickeys and bite marks that littered your skin.

Law’s expression hardened as Doflamingo pulled you close, the end of his long tongue flicking along your collarbone before he placed an open-mouthed kiss on it, humming with satisfaction as he pulled back and watched a red mark bloom on your skin. “Why don’t we see just how much more you can take?”

He pulled you tight against him, his mouth licking and sucking at the side of your neck as his hands wandered down. They groped at your flesh, kneading at your ass before running down your thighs and contorting in a strange fashion.

Your pants fell away from your legs as his hands made their way lower and you grimaced, his strings skimming your delicate flesh. There were sharp pangs of pain from where they cut into you and you could feel small droplets of blood gathering, welling into pools before running down your thighs.

Doflamingo only grinned, his fingers lovingly caressing your wounds as he watched your face contort in a mix of pain and thinly-veiled pleasure.

You couldn’t stop the soft moans that spilled from your parched lips, your body already hot and begging for him to do more.

When you were fully liberated from your clothes, he wrapped his arm around your waist, rolling you onto your back as he propped himself up above you.

His eyes roamed over your body appreciatively, tongue running over his lips in a hungry motion. You felt your body temperature rise with the heat of his gaze.

“Doflamingo…” you breathed, body aching for his touch.

He smirked. “Call me ‘Doffy’.”

“...Doffy…” you begged breathlessly, tangling your fingers in his coat and pulling him down -- closer to you. The heat that radiated off his body made you shiver. “Please…”

His low chuckle sounded right by your ear. “Patience, my dear,” he hummed.

He slowly trailed kisses down your body, his tongue hot against your skin.

“It’s not good to be  _impatient_.”

He flashed a meaningful look at Law before parting your legs and sinking between them, sucking a hickey into the flesh of your thigh, his tongue lapping up blood from where his strings had cut. Without another word, he pressed his lips to your hot center, his long tongue swirling around your entrance before his bit at the vibrator’s cord. Slowly, he slid it out of you, each movement stretching your entrance and drawing small noises of pleasure from your lips.

Finally, he pulled it from you with a lewd _pop_ , your juices absolutely soaking the vibrator and his chin, a string of your fluids hanging between them.

He looked up at you with a grin.

Taking the vibrator from his lips, he ran his tongue around the top in slow, deliberate circles.

You inhaled sharply as you imagined what it would be like on your clit -- and it showed on your face.

He chuckled lowly as he tugged you to the edge of the bed and threw your legs over his shoulders, his breath fanning over your arousal.

You held your breath as you watched his lips approach, every nerve in your body standing at attention as you waited for them to touch you. You could tell he was enjoying it -- the tortuously slow approach, the look of amusement on his face -- you grit your teeth harder and harder with each passing second...only for him to turn away at the last moment.

You whimpered in frustration, tightening your legs around him to urge him on and his smirk widened in response, but he didn’t give you what you wanted -- not yet.

He placed several kisses along your inner thigh, watching carefully for your every reaction. Each one took him longer than the last, the intervals between each growing with your exasperation until his lips finally brushed the area right beside your sex.

Your entire body tensed in anticipation --

But what you had anticipated was nothing compared to the actual thing.

Electricity shot through your body with each stroke of his tongue on your clit and every time he delved inside you with his fingers, you could swear he was somehow using his strings to wind the knot inside you tighter than it had ever been before.

You were mewling underneath him, your fingers tangled in his hair as your nails dug into his scalp as if it was the only way you could keep your handle on reality.  
  
Each moan that left your lips was louder than the last and he made sure to hit the spot inside of you dead-on with every thrust of his fingers.

It didn’t take long for the knot inside you to finally snap, a rush of pleasure crashing over you and filling your extremities with warmth.

As the shudders subsided and your grip on him loosened, Doflamingo pulled back, a smirk plastered on his glistening lips. He ran his tongue over his lips, licking up whatever evidence of your release had made it onto them.

“You’ve been so patient, my dear,” he chuckled. “Surely that wasn’t enough to satisfy you.”

You shifted on the bed, biting down on your bottom lip. “...it wasn’t…” you whimpered, expression needy.

“Is that so? Then why don’t you tell me what you want?” he hummed, his hand gently cupping your face and turning your gaze to Law.  “Make sure to say it loud enough that your boyfriend can hear you.”

Doflamingo’s breath was hot on your neck as he laughed against it, but it was quickly wiped from your mind as your eyes landed on Law’s.

Your breath caught in your throat.

There was an intensity in his gaze that you had never seen before -- a whirling pool of twisted emotion that threatened to engulf you more and more with every moment you stared into it.

Was it guilt that was driving it?

Was it arousal?

You couldn’t tell, but you could feel an excitement welling deep within.

“...I want you to fuck me.”

The words left your lips before you realized it.

Doflamingo chuckled. “What was that?” he asked. “Say it again, my dear.” He let his hand wander, palm dragging up and down your side. “Louder this time.”

You swallowed, looking at Law with want.

“...I want you to fuck me,” you said again, voice unwavering.

 

Doflamingo watched the effect it had on Law and grinned. “Good girl,” he praised, running his hand over your breast before looking to Law. “What do you say, Law? Maybe you’d like to honor your girlfriend’s wishes and join in on the fun?”

Law narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue in distaste. He didn’t like the idea, but...his eyes flicked to you.

Your eyes were moist and your chest was heaving with every breath. The flush in your cheeks mixed with the way your lips parted as you panted with want...he cursed silently as he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

He didn’t want to share you with Doflamingo, but it was a better outcome than watching him fuck you and not being able to do anything about it.

“Fine,” he said begrudgingly. “I’ll join you in your little game, Doflamingo.”  
  
Doflamingo couldn’t stop his smirk from growing. He contorted his fingers in a strange fashion once more and his strings brought a key to Law’s cuffs. They came loose with a  _click_  and clattered against the wall as Law pulled himself from them.  
  
“Law…”

You propped yourself on your elbows and crawled to the edge of the bed, bringing yourself closer to him as he approached. His gaze darkened with every step he took, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“(Name)-ya…” he muttered, coming to a stop in front of you and gently running a hand through your hair.

His eyes ran over the new marks on your skin and the corners of his mouth twisted into a frown, but it was quickly changed into a small, wry smile as you looked up at him, his name leaving your lips in lustful whimpers.

“What’s wrong, (Name)-ya?” he asked softly, his hand continuing to comb through your hair. “If you only say my name, I’ll never know what you want.”

You bit your lip at his teasing, but you couldn’t deny the spike of excitement it sent straight to your core. Your body trembled as his hand tangled in your hair, keeping your gaze on him. “I want  _you_ , Law…I want you to fuck me…”

He let out a satisfied hum. “And I’d be glad to give myself to you, but first…” His free hand toyed with his belt and he undid the zipper of his pants, freeing his cock from its confines. “I think I could use your help making it a little harder.”  
  
You gave him a small nod, closing your eyes before bringing your lips to the tip. It twitched against you and you let your tongue peek out, running it along the bottom of his head before taking him in fully.

A breathy ‘ _fuck_ ’ was all that could be heard before you began bobbing along the length of his arousal, one hand pumping the part that wouldn’t fit in your mouth.

“Fufufu...it’s good to see you’re having fun, but it’s not good if you forget about me,” Doflamingo said. His large hand groped at your ass, spreading your wet folds with his thumb. He growled lowly. “Since Law’s taken your mouth, perhaps it’s time for me to take a different part of you.”

The bed dipped as he climbed on behind you, his loosened capris sliding down his thighs. You could feel the tip of his cock prodding at the lips of your pussy, the wet sounds of your arousal filling the room.

He let out an amused chuckle. “It seems that my size won’t be a problem with how wet you are, my dear…”

Without another word, he began pushing in, hissing as your tight heat surrounded his cock. You let out a cry against Law’s dick, the vibrations making his fingers tighten in your hair.

Doflamingo pulled back slowly, leaving the tip of his cock inside of you, before thrusting back in. You could feel him filling you up, stretching you to your limit, the pain mixing with torrents of pleasure. Your walls were sucking him in like you were hungry for more, your shaking hips urging him harder and faster.

He grinned at Law as he obliged. Wrapping his hands around your waist, he started off slow before quickening his pace. It wasn’t long before he was slamming you down on his cock, his hips meeting yours in a messy cacophony of noise.

The constant moans that streamed from your mouth left Law biting his lower lip. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, the wet heat of your mouth driving him closer to the edge.

It took all he had not to let himself go and thrust into your throat without regard, his self-control withering with each stroke of your hand along his arousal. He took a deep breath and began rocking his hips back and forth in controlled motions, relishing in the feeling of your lips dragging along the length of his cock.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations, your muffled moans amplifying them in the absence of his sight.

“(Name)-ya…” he muttered, peering at you through heavily-lidded eyes.

You looked up at him, tears lining your eyes and he swore at the sight, a spike of arousal shooting straight through his cock.

He felt it twitch in your mouth and he grit his teeth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned.

It was all he could manage before his release surged forth and he came down your throat.

Panting, he pulled himself from you, lifting you up and pressing his lips to yours, his cum overflowing from your lips. He ignored the taste of himself on your tongue and pressed the length of his body against yours, deepening the kiss as he began groping at your breasts.

You were trapped between the two; Law at your front and Doffy at your back, both of them drawing numerous moans and trembles from your body. You felt like you could melt with the heat that was coursing through your veins, pleasure emanating from every place they touched.

Law’s hand found your clit and he rolled it between his fingers, matching his strokes to the timing of Doflamingo’s thrusts.

The pleasure was almost unbearable and your moans escalated to screams as you struggle to cope. “Doffy...Law...I-I’m cumming…!” you cried out, screwing your eyes shut as tears streamed down your face.

Your release hit you in the next moment, your body shuddering between theirs, but neither of them stopped their ministrations. Doflamingo continued to thrust, groaning as your pussy contracted around him and it didn’t take much longer for him to reach his climax, his hot cum filling you until it leaked down your thigh.

You struggled to catch your breath, falling into Law’s arms as Doflamingo slowly stopped moving his hips. He hugged you close and kissed the top of your head, his arms running over your torso as Doflamingo pulled out.

  
You nuzzled and relaxed against him, ready to give into the fatigue tugging at your entire being.

"-- Room."

An invisible barrier expanded from Law's outstretched hand. He stroked your thigh with his other.

"Law...?"

He smirked at you, holding you close. His cock was hard against the inside of your thigh. "You didn't think we were done, did you, (Name)-ya?"

Doflamingo chuckled and he contorted his hand, his usual smirk holding a more sinister gleam than usual. "That's right, my dear," he said darkly.

You felt yourself lose your balance, your body leaning even further into Law's chest.

Looking behind you, you saw Doflamingo's strings lifting your severed leg into the air.

He kissed your inner thigh and you felt him suck a dark bruise into the sensitive skin, the warmth beginning to gather in your core.  
  
His lips curled on your skin. 

_"We're just getting started."_


	2. A Lesson in Continuations (Law X Reader X Doflamingo)

Pain.

Pleasure.

Anticipation.

A myriad of sensations floated on your skin, hair standing on edge as mouths and fingers roamed your body, hot gazes drawing tingling trails on your heated flesh.

Sweat slicked down your brow and you could feel the mix of fluids running down your thigh from your arousal, dripping onto the floor from where your body hung suspended in the air.

Doflamingo watched you with a hungry gaze, dark eyes taking in how perfectly his strings accentuated the lines of your body -- how perfect you looked hanging before him, completely at his mercy. His strings dug into your skin, their sharp bite a painful but oh-so-sweet sensation that only left you wanting more.

Your breathless moans...the way your eyes moistened and you struggled to breath as they teased you with their touches…

A low, appreciative growl rumbled through his chest.

“It seems you’ve found someone quite special, Law,” he chuckled, leaning in to suck a hickey into the side of your neck.

“That’s right,” Law replied, his tattooed hands gripping at your thighs possessively as he pulled you to him. “You would do well to remember that she’s mine and not yours, Doflamingo.” He dragged his tongue up the other side of your neck as one of his hands gently turned your face toward him. He placed a soft kiss on your cheek before glaring at the other man. “I won’t be sharing her with you again.”

Doflamingo only chuckled, his eyes glinting deviously behind his sunglasses. “Then I’ll just have to make the most of today, won’t I?”

He picked a jar out of a nearby drawer with practiced motions, quickly popping off the lid before dipping his fingers in. Inside was a creamy, colorless balm and he smeared it on you liberally, his coated hand slipping down between your breasts and onto your stomach. You shivered at the sudden cold, teeth gnawing at your bottom lip as you fought to suppress a moan.

Law’s eyes narrowed. “Is that…?”

“Fufufu...it’s exactly what you think it is. After all, it would be quite selfish of us to keep all the fun to ourselves. Although --“ His grin grew as he placed the jar on a nearby table. “-- it might be more like torture if we don’t help her out of it soon.”

As soon as he was finished his sentence, you felt your body beginning to grow even hotter than it was before. At first, it was only where he had applied the balm, but it quickly spread, liquid fire coursing through your veins all the way to your extremities and back.

You felt like you had forgotten how to breathe, lungs engulfed in a violent fire that sucked the air right out of them.

Each rise and fall of your chest brought with it an even greater flame, your entire body hypersensitive to every sensation that befell it. Law’s touch, which had once been a reassurance, turned into a burning torture, the feel of his skin against yours sending an intense yearning straight to your core.

“L-Law…”

Your voice was practically dripping with want, hoarse and begging for some kind of relief. Law felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at you, eyes wet and filled with such an ardent desire that he swore the intensity would melt him if he wasn’t careful. He could feel the blistering heat from where he held you, the flames of want blazing a path straight through his nerves and igniting something within him.  
  
He swallowed thickly, his grey eyes meeting yours. There was a storm brewing within them, his usually clear gaze dark and clouded with passion.

His fingers ghosted along your jaw as he pulled away from you with a smirk, leaving your body to hang with only Doflamingo’s strings. You whined as you watched him pace around you, his gaze full of promises of what was to come, the weight of it feathering touches along your skin. There was a squeeze low in your stomach and you could feel yourself growing even wetter than before.

The first touch was like lightning; powerful, raw, and utterly electrifying. Law’s long, icy fingers slid up your sides, and you couldn’t stop the moans that fell from your lips with each swipe of them on your feverish skin.

You felt every movement clearly and when he dived down to take an erect nipple in his mouth, he watched you fall apart with enraptured amusement, humming against you appreciatively as he rolled it between his teeth.

“(Name)-ya…” he whispered, breath fanning over your skin and sending tantalizing shivers up your spine.

His touch was gentle as he reached up to cup your face, grey eyes boring deep into yours. You could see a glimmer of affection shining in the depths of the storm as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips, his teeth pulling at your bottom lip as you parted.

“I swear you lead my heart astray...” he whispered against your lips, the sound of his voice lost in the rhythmic beating of your heart in your ears as you watched the glimmer in his eyes be overcome, slipping away into the cloudy grey of his irises.

You felt yourself flush at his words, but the reason for the heat on your cheeks was quickly changed as you watched the glimmer in his eyes be overcome, slipping away into the cloudy grey of his irises. He leaned in close to growl in your ear, the fingers of one of his hands digging into your thigh hard enough to bruise as he pulled you tight against him. “You make me want to do things I never would have considered before...” He pressed his lips to the shell of your ear, the warmth of his breath making you shiver. “Are you okay with that, (Name)-ya? Are you okay with never being able to live with anyone but me?”  
  
You bit down on your bottom lip, a shaky breath escaping you as your body arched into his touch. There were promises buried in his voice; promises of pleasure that you had never felt -- or even dreamed of feeling before -- promises of things that made your spine tingle with excitement.

They were dark.

They were dangerous.

They were primal.

And buried beneath all those promises was a warning. A warning that if you let him do this -- if you let him do what he wanted to you -- you would never be able to get away from him.

His eyes found yours as he pulled away and you felt your breath being sucked from your lungs, the raging storm ripping away any inhibitions you may have had.

“If that’s all it is,” you breathed, a thin, wry smile making its way to your lips, “I’ve already been like that for a long time now.”  
  
You watched the satisfaction dance onto his lips at your words, longing welling up deep within you as his tongue ran over them and they parted with one word:  _“_ _Room.”_  
  
Then his lips were on yours, his tongue hot against the inside of your mouth and his sculpted hands roamed along your skin, making you sigh with pleasure. He pulled you closer and closer, his hands running over your breasts and collar up to your neck before his fingers tangled in your hair. You melted into the kiss as he held you against him, your juices dripping down your thighs and pooling into a puddle on the floor. __  


His other hand caressed your neck softly, his fingernails lightly dragging over your skin, making your hairs stand on end. You barely noticed the slight cutting sensation as he carried you away and finally parted his lips from yours, a long trail of saliva hanging between your mouths.

He placed you on the bed carefully, his eyes dark and his touch leaving you with one last caress on your cheek. “(Name)-ya,” he breathed, stepping back from the foot of the bed to reveal your headless body hanging a short distance away. “I want you to watch what I do to you. I want you to watch how my fingers caress your skin and how my cock spreads you open. I want you to watch how your body aches for my touch -- how your back arches and your pussy drips -- I want you to watch how I pleasure you.” Your breath caught in your throat as his eyes met yours. “And I want you to remember that no one else will be able to do the things I do to you.”

You felt your insides clench at the thought of what was to come. Law was never one to come up with empty promises -- and you were sure this time would be no different.

“Fufufu,” Doflamingo interjected suddenly, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Law."

Doflamingo’s long fingers ran over your hips and you gasped as you felt them tighten on your flesh, pulling you tight against him. His body was hot -- maybe even hotter than yours -- and you felt his arousal, hard, ready, and throbbing, against the inside of your thigh.  
  


He grinned as he felt your juices on the tip of his cock, your body melting into his touch. “How about it, my dear?” he said, glancing at you over the rim of his sunglasses. “Do you truly believe Law can give you a pleasure no one else can?”

He let his long tongue hang out of his mouth, watching as your eyes followed it and it dragged along his lip. “...or do you think that I could do better?”

Law glared at him. “Those are some bold claims, Doflamingo.”

“Fufufu, are they? It seems you don’t quite understand the depths of my.. _._ _expertise_ , Law,” he retorted, trailing one finger down your spine and eliciting a moan.

Indignant, Law snorted. “I doubt half the women you’ve polished your... _expertise_  on let you do it without feeling threatened. How are you so sure the 'pleasure' you gave them wasn’t just faked?”

The grin on Doflamingo’s lips faltered for a moment, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. You felt his fingers digging into your thighs and you grimaced, body tensing against him. “If you’re so in doubt of my abilities, Law, then I can prove them to you right now. What do you say we let your girlfriend be the judge?” His lips twisted into a sneer. “I imagine there would be nothing better for you than to hear it from her own lips.”  
  
“...Fine by me.”

Law turned to you and looked you in the eyes. “Is that okay with you, (Name)-ya?”

“That’s fine, Law, but please…”

You looked up at him, desperation shining in your eyes. You could feel Doflamingo rubbing his length over your heat and you whined as you felt the want building inside you with every passing moment.  
  
“Please... _touch me_ …”  
  
Law’s lips twisted into a smirk and he turned away, pressing himself to the back of your body and stroking it with feather-soft touches. It trembled beneath them -- and you watched as it did so, shivers travelling up your spine from so far away, the disconnect between sight and sensation somehow amplifying every swipe of his fingers. He kissed the stump of your dismembered head and you saw the reverence in his expression -- felt the tingle run straight through your veins.

His fingers were ice cold as he ran them over your neck. The sensation was so foreign -- and so raw -- that you couldn’t breathe. Hot contrasted with cold and you could feel your blood pooling at each point he touched. Law was always one to take your breath away...but this?

This was so much more than you were used to -- and you welcomed it with every fibre of your being.  
  
With unmatched precision, Law’s fingers cut into you like a scalpel, opening you up and revealing places you had never known existed. His reputation as the Surgeon of Death had always preceded him, but if he had had a background as illustrious as Doflamingo’s, you had no doubt that he would have been  _le Chirurgeon du Petit Mort_  instead.  
  
“It seems you’ve been taught well,” Doflamingo stated with a chuckle, running his fingers over the incisions made by Law and earning a glare from the other man. “I wonder who taught you such things?”

Law clicked his tongue. “I assure you, you had nothing to do with it, Doflamingo,” he spat back, fingers never once missing their targets and making your body tremble with ecstacy.

“Fufufu...I never said I did. That being said, it’s strange how  _twisted_  one can get under a proper exterior, isn’t it?” he asked, fingertips burying themselves in one of the cuts and making you gasp. He placed his lips on the side of your neck and sucked a dark hickey into the skin, smirking as he glanced at you. “Your girlfriend is a prime example of it.”  
  
“It’s too bad you’ll never find out just how deep it goes, isn’t it?” Law hissed back.

Doflamingo smirked. “I think it goes deep enough.” He turned to you, the tip of his hot cock sliding over your entrance. “What do you think, my dear? Maybe we can give it another try and see just howdeep _it_  really goes.”

Your hips shifted, your dripping heat already desperate to have him inside you again -- to get some kind of relief. With pleading eyes, you looked over to Law. His eyes met yours and you could see his jaw tighten for a moment.

“Well…” he began, lips slowly curling into a smirk. “I see no reason not to save the best for last. Go ahead, Doflamingo. I’ll make her forget all about it afterward.”

Doflamingo snorted. “I think you underestimate just how hard I am to forget, Law.”

Law only continued smirking as he stepped away. “We’ll see about that.”  
  
You felt Doflamingo’s hands tighten on your hips, his lips twisting into a frown as he watched Law take a seat on the bed beside your head. His fingertips dug into your skin almost hard enough to bruise, but the pain only made you gasp with anticipation.

You swallowed thickly as you watched him take one hand and guide his member to your entrance, your tongue slipping over your lips to wet them.

At first, he only teased you, fucking you softly with the head of his cock at a pace that made you whimper and whine for him to give you more. He knew how to make you beg and he knew just how much to give you to keep you as putty in his hands, drawing you ever deeper into your desire-filled haze.

Thrust after thrust, you could see and feel his enormous cock disappearing deeper and deeper inside you, spreading you open and rubbing against your walls. He filled you so completely -- you could feel your walls drag along his shaft with every movement he made.

He increased his pace with every thrust inside you, the sound of his skin slapping against yours mixing with your moans. You barely even registered it as both his hands left your hips, strings replacing them and digging into your thighs, pulling you back down onto his cock as he literally bounced you against him, his other strings swinging you to and from him from the ceiling.

His length dragged out of you until only the head was left before you were slammed back down, moans more like screams being drawn from your lips as he hit your deepest parts repeatedly, bringing you back down onto him and pleasuring you relentlessly.

It wasn’t long before you felt your building release reach its breaking point, pleasure shooting from your core straight to your extremities and flooding you with heat as Doflamingo continued pounding into you. He felt the waves of your contractions along his cock, urging him to his own release, but bit it back, gritting his teeth until he couldn’t hold out any longer.

It came a few thrusts later, a low hiss echoing through the room as he pulled you tight against him, his head falling on your shoulder and his cock buried deep in your pussy as he filled you with his hot cum, the white substance overflowing and leaking down your thighs.

You could feel the sweat slicking his hair to his forehead, his breath hot against your skin as he came down from his high, body shuddering slightly against you. You watched him through bleary eyes as he lifted his head from your shoulder and saw him gaze at the place where your head would have been.

...And you didn’t quite picture him as the type, but everything about him screamed that he would have kissed you sweetly and softly -- unhurried -- if your head had been there and not where it was.  It was almost as if --

“I think that’s enough to judge your expertise, don’t you, Doflamingo?”

Law’s voice cut through the unexpected silence, drawing both your and Doflamingo’s attention. Doflamingo looked at him through narrowed eyes, his chest still heaving, before giving a wry grin and opening both his hands, letting his threads fall from his palms. Your entire body tensed as his member slid out of you, leaving you feeling empty.

“Fufufu...eager to hear the results, are you, Law?” he quipped. “Better to know that you’ve lost sooner than later, is it?”

“I’m glad you think so, Doflamingo. It’ll make you feel a little better to hear of  _your_  loss in a little while.”

Law sneered at Doflamingo and stood from his place on the bed before making his way over to your body. He ran his eyes over you, brows furrowing as he looked at the marks Doflamingo had left.

“Are you alright, (Name)-ya?” he asked, eyes never leaving the red welts that had begun to form on your skin. His fingers tenderly stroked the areas where Doflamingo’s threads had dug into your skin, sending small shivers through you.

You nodded from your place on the bed, the muscles of your dismembered neck tensing and relaxing with the motion. He smiled wryly, almost grimacing as he looked at the cum overflowing from between your thighs.

“Just wait,” he muttered under his breath, “soon, I’ll erase this from  _both_  our memories.”  
  
Without another word, he began running his hands over your body, open palms sliding over your abused thighs and hips. They were feverish and tacky with sweat, sticking to your skin with every move despite the cool expression on his face.

It was a feeling so different from usual -- when his touch was ice-cold and his gaze bore through you with passion. His expression was calmer than usual, but his touch more desperate. You watched his hands flex, tattooed skin stretching as he began to softly grope at your flesh.

A moan escaped you as his long fingers grasped at your ass and you saw him smirk slightly before pressing his lips to the side of your neck. He sucked countless marks into your skin, littering your neck and collarbones with tiny red love bites, his hands never stopping in their motions.

Like Doflamingo, Law started off slow...but it wasn’t teasing this time -- and it didn’t fill you with frustration.

Law’s every gesture was filled with tenderness and you saw the same reverence in his eyes that you saw earlier when he had kissed your dismembered neck.  
  
You felt your insides clench, a longing desire tugging at you somewhere in your chest and lower belly. It was a feeling that got stronger as you watched Law feather kisses down your arm, his gaze locking with yours as he placed one last, reverent kiss on your knuckles.

You swallowed thickly.

All your senses were focused on him, eyes following his actions with enraptured attention. You watched how his fingers roamed your skin and felt how your body ached for his touch. You watched it tremble in his hands and heard the moans that bubbled up in your throat. You felt your juices running down your thighs, the wet sounds echoing through the room when he slid the length of his cock over your arousal.

You wanted him.

And it wasn’t because of the aphrodisiac.

“Law…” you pleaded, voice hoarse with arousal. “Please…”

“‘Please’ what, (Name)-ya?” he hummed, continuing to coat his cock with your juices.

“Please...spread me open,” you whimpered, biting down on your bottom lip. “Let me watch how your cock fills me...I want to watch how you fuck me.”

“As you wish,” he said with a grin, pulling back for a moment to line himself up with your entrance and positioning himself so you could see his cock pushing into you. “Do you see it, (Name)-ya?” he asked as he pushed the tip in, one of his thumbs pulling the lip of your pussy aside to let you see it more clearly. “Do you see how eagerly your pussy sucks me in? I can feel your walls tightening around me, pulling me deeper inside you. I love watching your pussy drip for me. Were you that eager for my cock? Did you want me to fuck you that badly?”

“I did~,” you moaned out, your hips beginning to rock on their own, juices overflowing from your arousal every time you shifted. “I wanted to watch you fuck me senseless~.”

He chuckled, his voice deep and gravelly with arousal. “Watch me well then, (Name)-ya. I’ll fuck you so good that nothing else will compare.”

Slowly, he began to increase his pace. You could feel the tendrils of cum and juices forming strings between your hips as he pulled back, the wet sounds that echoed as he thrusted into you only arousing you more.

You relished in every motion he made, body jolting with every thrust when he adjusted the angle to hit the spot inside you every time.

“Fuck...Law, you feel so good…!” you moaned, body twisting in his grasp and tugging at Doflamingo’s strings.

“Is that so?” he asked, amused. “Well, I’m about to feel even better, (Name)-ya.”

You felt him trail his fingers to your lower stomach, ghosting them over the area before fingers slipping them into you. Gazing at him, you saw that he had made an incision there, his hand disappearing into your body.

You opened your mouth to ask him what he was planning, but the words were stolen from your lips and replaced with a gasp as you felt your insides clench in his hand. He looked at you with a sly grin. “How does it feel to have your entire clitoral network stimulated at the same time, (Name)-ya? A lot of people doubt the existence of the g-spot, but it’s there -- and with a lot of other nerve endings. The entire vaginal wall is part of the clitoral network and --” He pumped his hand and you felt the electricity shoot through your spine. “ -- it’s one of the most sensitive parts of the human body.”  
  
You were left absolutely speechless under his ministrations, the intense pleasure making moans flow from your mouth unstoppably. He continued stroking your entire clit as he thrusted into you -- his hand sliding over it faster and faster and his hips pounding into you harder and harder -- and you could do little more than gasp and feel the pull of Doflamingo’s strings stopping you from holding onto Law for dear life, your entire body drowning in pleasure.

Your release built up inside of you with unmatched speed, the knot growing tighter and tighter in Law’s hand. It was no exaggeration to say that he was in total control of you, his fingers coaxing you to such an intense orgasm that you could feel it building in your limbs, your sight becoming a haze of stars and static as you desperately tried to hold on.

The orgasm hit you like a storm -- viciously sweeping away every other sensation. It washed through your veins, lightning striking every cell in your body and filling them with burning pleasure. You didn’t even notice Law cumming inside you, filling you until it overflowed and joined all the other substances on the floor below you.

Throwing a piece of cloth up in the air, he mouthed the word “ _shambles_ ” and you were immediately met with the sight of his smirk as he caught your head and placed it back on your neck.

“Well, (Name)-ya?” he asked after pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

“What did you think?”


End file.
